Saving the World, with Nachos
by Sobriety
Summary: The Scooby Gang do some roleplaying. No, not the kinky kind.


**Disclaimers**

**Legal: **All characters are (c) Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy and probably a whole mess of other people who are quite welcome to them. No infringement of copyright intended.

**Archive: **Only if you're Wencharific.

**Spoilers: **Whatever.

**Summary: **Special reunion tour cheer-up fic for Da Wench.

**Rating: **PG-13

* * *

"Let me get this straight." Buffy raised her eyebrows at her recently returned Watcher. "You finally came back because _Anya_ called you."

"Indeed. She was in tears and I knew if things were bad enough to affect her that way, then the rest of you must need my help even more."

"I get that." Buffy nodded, "What I don't get is this. Your great plan to help us all is to play some stupid board game?"

"_Dungeons and Dragons_ is _not_ a board game." The answer was stiff and defensive.

"Uh huh." The Slayer picked up a small figurine from the table and mimed stabbing the air with its tiny sword, "I just can't see you messing about with toy soldiers and these funky dice."

Giles just stared at her levelly until she returned the figurine to the table,

"D-and-D is the one relic of my rebellious college years that I've never regretted."

"Sitting around a table pretending to be Frodo is rebelling?"

"Please. I would never play Frodo. Aragorn was much more my speed."

"I liked Legolas. He was cute." Buffy grew misty-eyed at the thought of Orlando Bloom.

"_Ethan_ liked Legolas."

"Legolas sucks."

"Quite."

* * *

"So how do I do this character thingy again?"

"Well, first you have to choose a race. Human, Dwarf, Elf -"

"Human."

"You don't even know what each race means, yet."

"Can you imagine the height jokes if I played a Dwarf?"

"Ah, yes."

"And Elves suck."

"I can see you're getting the hang of this."

* * *

"Woo hoo! Take that, you foul Goblin!" Buffy enthusiastically rolled the oddly-shaped die in her left hand. Her face fell, "One point of damage! I hate this dice!"

"You're playing a Wizard, Buff." Xander reached across the table to grab an Oreo, dropping crumbs on the sheet of paper in front of him. "You're not supposed to run into fights like this."

"Yeah yeah yeah, Mr Goody-Two-Shoes Priesty-boy."

"If I wasn't such a Goody-Two-Shoes I'd remind you of that when you need healing." Xander gestured at Giles, who was rolling dice behind his hand, "Like, in about two seconds."

"The Goblin slashes at you with a barbed dagger, striking your arm. Take four points of damage, Buffy."

"Eep. Medic?"

* * *

"I've got five hundred gold pieces!" Buffy bounced up and down in her chair, "I wanna buy a new Wizard's robe and an extra-pointy hat!"

"Brunhilda needs to get some better armour." Willow interjected, "And stabling for her horse."

"I have to tithe to my Church." Xander grumbled, as Anya excitedly recited her character's wealth and Tara frowned over the price of new lock-picks for her Rogue.

Giles held up his hand, forestalling any more comments from the young people at the table.

"We can do all that next time." He ignored the moans that started immediately, "It's late, and you've all had more than enough junk food for one day. We'll play again soon, I assure you."

"We'd better." Buffy mock-threatened, "I want to go up a level!"

Giles smiled,

"I thought it was just a stupid board game?"

"_Dungeons and Dragons_ is not a board game." Buffy riposted dryly.

"You had fun then?"

"Lots. It was like saving the world. Only with Nachos, and less dying."

Giles' smile faded, and Buffy laid a hand on his arm,

"Relax, Watcher-man. Just a joke." She turned to her friends, "See you guys tomorrow, OK? I'm gonna stay help Giles clean up."

The others trooped out with many calls of 'farewell and good journey', still obviously excited over the game they had just played.

"I must say this is a first." He joked lightly, "Staying to help clean up."

"It's the new Buffy. Leaf-turned-over Girl." the Slayer smiled, then suddenly turned serious, "I've missed you, Giles."

"As I have you."

"Never leave again. Please?" her voice was small, and her hand was soft as it touched his. He stared into her eyes, wondering what it was he saw there, and knowing that it did not matter.

"Never." He affirmed.

And as everybody knows, a Dungeon Master's word is final.


End file.
